Lilacs
by McChick777
Summary: Chloe has to face the fact that Clark doesn’t want her, but will she realize who does? Chapter 2 revamped!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lilacs  
Author: Miss-Luthor  
Rating: R  
Category: Romance/Angst  
Summary: Chloe has to face the fact that Clark doesn't want her, but will she find out who does?   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, sadly.  
Feedback: Sure, if you want to!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Lilacs"

Clark turned around to see Chloe standing behind him with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Chloe… I didn't see you there. Lilacs what?" Clark seemed confused, but to Chloe, that wasn't anything new. She was use to seeing Clark with a confused look on his face, but this time there seemed to be something else, like he was feeling sad as well.

"Lilacs are my favorite flower! I saw you come in here and I thought I would "suggest" what you should buy for our date tonight. Hope you don't think I am being too forward."

Clark looked at Chloe and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I made plans to go out with Lana tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh," was the only thing Chloe could make out, "sorry for thinking you cared about me Clark. I will be sure not to make the same mistake twice." Chloe turned around and stormed out of the flower shop, Clark chasing after her.

Clark finally reached Chloe in front of the Beanery, "Chloe I said I was sorry, but I didn't think you would take it so seriously. We never said that this was an actual date."

"What the fuck Clark. Are you stupid? Last week you said and I quote you, 'Want to go on a date this Friday?' I should have known Lana was the one you really wanted. How could I be so stupid? Just leave me alone!" Chloe turned to walk into across the street to her car but was stopped when she saw Lana coming towards her. 'Fuck' Chloe thought.

"Hey Chlo what's…" Lana saw the tears forming in Chloe's eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was on my way to my car." Chloe by passed Lana and ran into the street to her car, Clark again chasing after her.

"Chloe why are you so upset? You are taking this way too seriously. Lana and I did nothing wrong… CHLOE!!!!"

Just as Clark was about yell out something along the line as 'fine be that way' Chloe turned around.

"What Clark? What could you possibly say that could change how you have been treating me? I'm sorry that I'm not like Lana Lang ok, but god, you could at least notice me when she around." Chloe turned back around and got into her car. She looked into the rearview mirror and saw Clark standing there. 'How could he do this to me?' she asked herself. Just as Chloe was about to answer her own question, the sound of a horn beeping quickly brought her back to reality.

Chloe looked at the road to see a silver car coming straight at her. She tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough and in a split second she had ran into the other car.

"Fuck! Kill me now please!" Chloe yelled at the sky as she got out of her. She turned around to talk to the driver of the vehicle but stopped in her tracks to see Lex Luthor slamming his door shut.

"Please tell me why you were driving on the opposite side of the road Miss. Sullivan." Lex said, looking at her with a scowl.

Chloe went to talk but was interrupted by Clark running down the street yelling, "Are you ok Lex?"

When Clark finally reached them, Lex could see the tension between Clark and Chloe. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Oh sure everything is fine." Clark lied, hoping to not get into details.

"Ha, sure… if you think ignoring your 'best friend' when anyone else is around as alright then hell sure everything is peachy. A ripe fucking peach." Chloe was mad and no one could lie about that. She had taken enough of Clark's bullshit and was ready to tell him off. She looked up at him, straight in the eye, but instead of words, all that came out were tears and Lex knew something was very wrong.

"Listen, Chloe seems upset from the accident, I will call my limo to pick us up and take her home. In the mean time Clark, go back to whatever you were doing before."

"No it's ok, I can take Chloe home. Besides, you need to talk to the police and everything about the accident."

Chloe looked at Lex and in the smallest whisper said, "Take me home." 

"See, I can take her home. I won't be calling the police, its obvious that Chloe was upset, nothing bad happened. I was planning on selling the car anyway."

That statement made Chloe laugh slightly, 'Like he needs the money' she thought to herself. 

Lex smiled at Clark and started to walk down the street to the Beanery. When they got inside, Chloe didn't even notice Lex had ordered her a coffee and was on his cell calling his limo driver. All Chloe wanted to do was get out of here even if that meant leaving with Lex.

"So, I will have you home in no time." Lex said as they got into the limo.

"Not my house. No one is home, I don't want to be alone right now. I always am alone, I don't want to be today."

Lex looked at Chloe, something happened between her and Clark. However, he knew now was not be the time to say anything. As he ordered the driver to go back to the mansion, he noticed Chloe was huddled into him, it felt so comfortable that he hadn't even noticed when she did it. He put his arm around her to help comfort her. It wasn't until a few seconds after that he felt the tears from Chloe on his shirt.

"Don't worry," he said as he held her close, "You're not alone. Not tonight."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I wrote. I was busy with plays. Plus there haven't been that many new episodes to put me into the writing mood. Hope you like!


	2. You would hate me for it

Title: Lilacs  
Author: Miss-Luthor  
Rating: R  
Category: Romance/Angst  
Summary: Chloe has to face the fact that Clark doesn't want her, but will she find out who does?   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, sadly.  
Feedback: Sure, if you want to!  
A/N: I got some good responses and I decided to change the chapter a bit. It took a while to go back to the story since I have been very busy. Hope you like the chances!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lex helped Chloe out of the car and walked up to the mansion. She had calmed down during the ride home and seemed to be very tired from the day's events.

As they reached the couch, Chloe sat down and looked at Lex as he sat beside her.

"Thank you for letting me come here tonight."

"Don't worry. You didn't want to be alone and I wouldn't have allowed you to. I can have something made up for you if you are hungry." Lex stood up but Chloe quickly grabbed his hand to bring him back down to the couch. "I want to thank you, I mean really thank you for helping me today. I probably would have killed Clark if you weren't there." Chloe looked into Lex's eyes as she continued speaking. "I want to show you how grateful I really am to you Lex. She slowly leaned in and kissed Lex gently on his lips.

Shocked by what Chloe was doing, Lex pushed Chloe away and got up from the couch. "Chloe, you are upset, we shouldn't be doing this."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Chloe, you have no idea how much I want to be with you, but you're upset right now and I don't want to take advantage of you. If I did, you would hate me and I can't allow that to happen, you mean too much to me."

Chloe just stood there looking at Lex. How could she have thrown herself at him like that, like she was one of those girls who wanted to be with him for his money? "I'm sorry Lex, I didn't meant to act so foolish. You're right, I have had a hard day, I need to get some sleep."

Lex showed Chloe up the stairs to her room. "Have a good sleep Chloe, if you need me my room is just down the hall."

"Yea… a hall that takes you ten minutes to get to the other side. But really, thanks again Lex, for everything. I am glad I have a friend like you. Goodnight."

Lex closed the door and started walking to his bedroom. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'I am just a friend with a smart, witty, beautiful girl… no woman. Am I crazy?' As Lex entered his room, he heard screaming coming from Chloe's room. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. When he opened the door, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sorry for the long delay but I am busy in a couple plays I'm in.  
Don't worry though, the next chapter will be up soon!

Hope you all like!


	3. Why me Lex?

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing… *sigh*

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As Lex swung the door open, his eyes went directly to the naked Chloe, holding a towel around herself. For a brief moment, Lex's eyes stayed locked onto Chloe, until something moved and caught his attention. He looked past Chloe and saw Clark standing near the bathroom door, looking at Chloe the same way Lex just was.

"What, what the hell is going on here?" Lex asked as he walked into the room.

Clark, not noticing Lex had entered the picture until now, started to try to explain what was happening. "Well Lex, you see… I was waiting outside Chloe's door to talk to her. I needed to talk to her."

"Bullshit!" Chloe yelled. "You were in the bathroom waiting for me! You were in the fucking shower watching me as I undressed. You are a pervert, a freak, a sicko…"

"Ok Chloe, I think we all understand what Clark is. My only question is how did you know she was in this room of all the rooms in the mansion, why this one?"

"Umm… well this is the room you use whenever you have company. You use the same room no matter who is staying over. I thought that since she was probably staying the night here, since she left with you earlier, you would probably let her sleep in this room. Now, as for the being in the shower, I… you gotta understand I didn't mean to be there, I just didn't want to scare you Chloe."

"Do you hear some of the things that come out of your mouth Clark?" Chloe asked. "You didn't meant to be in the shower… of all the stupid things you have said I think that one tops them all!"

"Ok, calm down, we don't need to talk about Clark's stupidity tonight. Clark you get the hell off my property or I will call the sheriff and have you arrested for trespassing, breaking and entering, and watching Chloe change." Lex was furious at Clark for what he had done to Chloe, scaring her like that, but he had to admit, he was a little jealous that Clark got to see her naked before he did. Lex quickly stopped his thoughts and came back to the present moment. "Clark. Leave."

Chloe held her towel even tighter as before as Clark walked passed her towards the door. "I'm really sorry Chlo, honest. I just thought we needed to talk. I couldn't let today end as it did in the street…"

"OUT!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Chloe knew that if she let Clark continue anymore, he would have some way, found something to say that would make her forgive him and she couldn't let that happen.

As Clark closed the door behind him, Chloe just stood there trying to hold the tears back. "Why me Lex? Why?" Finally, with no more success, the tears just poured out of her all at once.

At this sight, Lex ran towards Chloe and held her tight. "Shhh shhh, its ok. He's gone, you're safe."

"All in one day, Clark has made me look like fool, ripped my heart out and fed it to Lana Lang. And just now, he was watching me in the shower. Why do I attract all the freaks Lex why?" At these words, Lex couldn't help hold Chloe tighter. Chloe responded to this by putting her arms around Lex in return, therefore causing the towel to fall to the floor.

"Chloe, you don't attract all the freaks."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not a freak am I?" When those words came out, Chloe looked up at Lex and saw the passion in his eyes. She wondered what could have caused so much passion in such a short time, and then she realized that the towel that was once separating her skin from touching Lex was now on the floor, and that Lex was starring straight into her eyes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dun dun dun… do I detect a little Clex in the near future? For damn sure! Keep the reviews coming so I know that my come back was well appreciated and that more chapters should follow. Also, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or anything that you want to see happen, tell me! I would be more that happy to try to put them in!


End file.
